


The Magpie's Downfall

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based off of tumblr post, Complete, Depression, M/M, Sadness, Self-Blame, Tears, cremation, moriarty-in-straightjacket.tumblr.com, mormor, work-related death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: Jim visits the Cliffs of Moher for a personal annual meeting. This is one of the few times he allows himself to be without guards. At least, without live ones.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moriarty-in-straightjacket.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moriarty-in-straightjacket.tumblr.com).



> Sorry this is so sad! It's my interpretation of a dream that moriarty-in-straightjacket.tumblr.com had. 
> 
> http://moriarty-in-straightjacket.tumblr.com/post/158546914114/wtf-what-did-my-brain-do-oo

Jim Moriarty had changed over the years. He still wore his usual expensive suits and took pride in his appearance. But ever since he'd reached his mid-thirties, he'd started allowing himself to age. He used a little less hair dye and started to let his hair grey, until eventually it turned completely white by the time he was forty. He didn't mind it though. Instead he began coordinating some of his suits with it. Today, for instance, he had on a white suit and tie with a black shirt, beautifully contrasted against his paling skin. Sure, he'd always been pale. But he was getting less and less sun these days and that took its toll. But today was a special occasion.

Today he was walking along until he reached the Cliffs of Moher in Ireland, somewhere he hadn't been in what felt like ages. But he had to come today, that was non-negotiable. Unlike other visits to various countries and sites, he didn't bring any of his guards. Rather, there was someone else here he needed to speak with.

Reaching the edge of the cliff, Jim paused and sighed as he looked out over the sea. His dark eyes were sad as he played with the golden band encompassing his thin left ring finger.

"You could be better off," he murmured as he looked out towards the setting sun. "But you decided to set your fate in the sun. And now you drowned." He paused, not daring to sit down in the grass while he was wearing a white suit. This was the real reason he was at the Cliffs in the first place. Sebastian Moran, his top sniper, best friend, lover, and husband, had died.

Ten months ago, Sebastian had been sent to India for work. While there, he'd been ambushed and killed. Luckily, some of Jim's men managed to salvage his body before much damage could be done to it. Jim had cried and gone into a depression for months afterwards, but ordered for Sebastian's body to be cremated. The ashes had then been taken to the Cliffs of Moher, where they'd had their first date, and thrown into the sea. And today was their anniversary. Jim was still grieving, but he'd had to come and somewhat celebrate their anniversary. 

"He was your downfall, James," Jim chuckled sadly with a soft sigh. Running a hand through his now-white hair, he stared down at the ground for a moment. "He was your downfall. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Bastian. I shouldn't have sent you to India. I shouldn't have made you go. You would've been better off at home. You'd still be alive then. But there will never be anyone else. I love you, Sebastian. Sebastian Augustus Moran. My tiger," he murmured, watching the sun set over the sea off the Cliffs of Moher, where his husband's ashes had been spread. This would be his tradition for the rest of his life, spending his anniversary with Sebastian at the Cliffs.

// Here's the post that inspired this:

http://moriarty-in-straightjacket.tumblr.com/post/158546914114/wtf-what-did-my-brain-do-oo

And the Cliffs of Moher:

  


End file.
